


Salvation Through Affection

by MorningStorm



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Nudity, Romance, Smut, Strawberries, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningStorm/pseuds/MorningStorm
Summary: “My body’s just an empty shell now. It’s a tool for fighting witches and nothing more. When I can no longer fight, there’s no use for me anymore.""You still have a beautiful mind and a beautiful heart. And I’ll make you feel good every day if that’s what it takes to save you.”Takes place after the girls find out about their actual souls being trapped in the soul gems. Sayaka now views her body as an empty shell and sees herself as undeserving of love. Kyoko is determined to go all out in showing her that this isn't the case.





	Salvation Through Affection

         _“My body’s just an empty shell now. It’s a tool for fighting witches and saving actual people who have real lives to live. When I can no longer fight, there’s no use for me anymore. Whatever fate awaits me after that doesn’t matter. And I’ll never use my magic for myself. I won’t be like those other, cold-hearted magical girls.”_

As Sayaka awoke, she was immediately hit with the memory of the events from the previous night. She had been about to fight Kyoko, the awful girl who seemed to threaten everything she loved most, but then her best friend had thrown her soul gem off the overpass in an attempt to stop the fight from happening. After that, everything was a blur for a while. When she awoke, she’d learned that her soul no longer inhabited her body. She was a soulless piece of meat, good for fighting witches and nothing more. A tool for protecting the lives of real humans. Upon this realization, Sayaka had come straight home, collapsed into bed and buried herself beneath her covers in shock and despair. The void of sleep had taken her away but upon waking up, the realization of what had transpired the night before hit her immediately.

         It took her a minute to notice that her hands were bound on either side of her to the head of her bed and she’d been stripped completely naked. She was lying on her back, completely exposed as any covers and blankets she’d placed over herself the night before had been removed.

         “Wh-what the hell is this?” Sayaka exclaimed as she writhed and attempted to free herself.

         “Oh, you’re awake,” a familiar voice sounded from the side of her bed.

         She glanced over to see Kyoko sitting on a chair to the side of her bed, licking a popsicle.

         “You again! How’d you do this?” Sayaka asked angrily.

         Kyoko stood up and made her way over to Sayaka’s bedside, taking a seat on the edge of it and looking down at her with a smug, but oddly loving smile. She had finished the popsicle she’d been eating and thrown it in the trash.

         “We need to talk, but I didn’t want you doing anything rash,” Kyoko explained.

         Sayaka shied away from her gaze, embarrassed. The redheaded girl was completely clothed, yet she was able to see Sayaka’s nude body in its entirety. It was completely unfair.

         “Was it really necessary to take my clothes off?” Sayaka asked.

         “Yeah, and I’m gonna show you why,” Kyoko proclaimed.

         “Guess it doesn’t matter,” Sayaka sighed, “This body’s only a witch-fighting tool now. It doesn’t have any other value.”

         “That’s not true,” Kyoko responded.

         She lied down next to Sayaka and wrapped her arm around her chest, just below her bare breasts. Sayaka gasped and squirmed for a few seconds, but ultimately saw that such resistance was futile. Kyoko used her other hand to run her fingers gently through Sayaka’s hair as she planted several kisses down her cheek and neck.

         “Look, I’ve been goin’ about things all wrong with you,” Kyoko explained, “But I’m gonna make up for that. I’ll definitely show you that your body and mind are worth more than you think. Even if they don’t have some fancy shmancy ‘soul’.”

         “And how do you intend to do that?” Sayaka asked meekly in an exasperated attempt to hide the pleasure she felt from being touched so intimately, “I’m a soulless hunk of flesh and so are you!”

         Kyoko sat back up on the edge of the bed, reached over to Sayaka’s nightstand and grabbed a bowl of fresh, juicy strawberries she’d planted there about fifteen minutes before Sayaka had woke up. She took one plump strawberry in her fingers and gently slid it around Sayaka’s lips until the blue-haired girl acquiesced and took a bite.

         “Good girl, chew it slowly,” Kyoko said dotingly.

         She ran a finger gently down Sayaka’s neck and onto her chest, circling her nipples and gently fondling both of her breasts with her hand. Sayaka shivered and softly moaned from the myriad of sensory pleasure she felt from the combination of the delicious strawberry Kyoko had made her savor as well as the redhead’s perfect touch.

         “She has such soft skin,” Sayaka heard these words softly escape Kyoko’s mouth. She could see fascination and admiration in Kyoko’s eyes as she gazed at her bare body.

         She continued down over Sayaka’s belly, briefly circling her bellybutton before appreciating the lovely curves of her thighs. For just a second, Kyoko teased the special place between Sayaka’s legs with her fingers, noting that she was already beginning to feel wet down there. Sayaka let out a surprised, pleasured yelp at this. Kyoko giggled and gave her a sly smile.

         “Mmmm,” Kyoko hummed as she brought her fingers up from touching Sayaka and gently licked them, “You’re not quite ready yet. But I’ll let you cum soon, and I promise you’ll feel beautiful.”

         “Kyoko,” Sayaka gasped her new lover’s name, “Why are you doing this for me? We were gonna fight last night. We tried to kill each other a few days ago. I don’t get it.”

         Kyoko took another strawberry from her bowl and bit half of it. She rubbed the freshly bitten part of the Strawberry over both of Sayaka’s nipples, letting the juices trickle out over her breasts.

         “Because I can’t stand seein’ you not love yourself,” Kyoko answered over Sayaka’s moans, “So I’ll love you as much as it takes until the day you recognize your own fucking worth!”

         _I lost everything, including myself a long time ago, but I won’t lose you, Sayaka,_ Kyoko thought to herself. The only way to ensure that was to make Sayaka feel as good as possible as often as she possibly could.

         She laid back down and positioned herself cuddling Sayaka’s body the same way she’d done before. Kyoko began by repeatedly kissing Sayaka on the lips before diving in for a much longer and deeper kiss. Both girls moaned ecstatically as Kyoko stuck her tongue in Sayaka’s mouth and explored it as deeply as possible, using her hand to caress both of Sayaka’s breasts as she continued to kiss her deeper and deeper.

         With one hand, Kyoko held Sayaka tightly and continued to kiss her while her other hand slowly made its way down to Sayaka’s private area. Sayaka pulled out of the kiss to let out a loud moan that nearly became a scream. Kyoko briefly removed her hand from pleasuring Sayaka and brought it up to her mouth. The blue-haired girl obediently took each one of Kyoko’s fingers in her mouth one at a time, getting them nice and wet. Kyoko then put each of her fingers in her own mouth, ensuring that they were wet with both girls saliva before resuming her fingering of Sayaka and passionately rubbing her clit.

         With this, Kyoko turned the attention of her mouth to Sayaka’s breasts, kissing and licking all over them. She circled her tongue around Sayaka’s nipples, then gently sucked on them. Kyoko continued fingering Sayaka as she licked all the strawberry juice she had applied earlier off of her breasts and nipples. Sayaka’s body became hotter and hotter as she continued to moan and draw nearer to her climax. As Sayaka’s breathing intensified, Kyoko couldn’t help but admire the heavy inhaling and exhaling motions of her chest and belly. Being able to have so much direct contact with Sayaka’s soft, smooth skin and beautiful curves was the best feeling she’d had in a long time.

         Kyoko finished licking Sayaka’s breasts and switched to using her free hand to grope them as she continued pleasuring her with the other. Beads of sweat began to appear on Sayaka’s body as she was now very close to her climax, squirming, gasping, and moaning in pleasure. Her face became flushed. Kyoko gazed with serious, passionate affection into Sayaka’s vulnerable blue eyes, which had now begun to water just a bit.

         “Kyoko,” Sayaka managed, “I’m so close, please keep going! I’m gonna cum!”

         Kyoko increased the intensity of her stimulation of Sayaka and continued to play with her breasts and nipples in her other hand. Sayaka’s body grew hotter still.

         “Now I’ll show you once and for all that you’re so much more than a soulless hunk of flesh!” Kyoko made the most dramatic proclamation she could come up with in the heat of the moment, not breaking eye contact with Sayaka, “I’m gonna make you feel more intensely than you ever have, physically AND emotionally. I love you, Sayaka! I’ll make you cum every day if that’s what it takes to save you from your misery and show you that you’re loved!”

         “Ah! I’m cumming, Kyoko! Don’t stop!” Sayaka hit her climax, “I love you! I need you! Mmmm… Nnnh… AAAH!”

         Sayaka experienced an orgasm far more intense than anything she’d ever felt masturbating by herself before. It was an intense release of joy and despair, pleasure and agony all at once. So many feelings leaving her body through orgasmic ecstasy. And when it was over, she felt purified and exhausted.

         She stared lovingly up into Kyoko’s smiling eyes as she felt her body begin to cool down. Kyoko ran a hand through Sayaka’s ruffled, short, blue hair. She then unbound both of her hands from the edge of the bed and Sayaka immediately sat up and embraced her in a tight, affectionate hug. Her exhausted body leaned into Kyoko’s, who supported her and stroked her hair lovingly.

         “Can’t you see?” Kyoko spoke softly into Sayaka’s ear, “How can you call yourself a ‘soulless hunk of flesh’ when you’re still capable of feeling such things? Y’know, it hurts some people to hear that?”

         A few bittersweet tears trickled from Kyoko’s eyes and Sayaka felt them fall on her shoulder.

         “Kyoko?” Sayaka said softly, sitting up and looking at the teary-eyed girl. She’d never seen this side of her before.

         She ushered Sayaka to lie down on the bed so that the two of them could cuddle, affectionately cradling Sayaka’s head against her chest. Sayaka immediately felt herself overcome by sleepiness, despite having not left her bed since she’d woken up (or perhaps because of it).

         Kyoko lovingly held on to Sayaka’s exhausted, nude body as the two of them engaged in pillow talk before drifting off to sleep for a few hours in the morning sunlight. To her, Sayaka’s beauty became even more apparent in such a state of vulnerability. It was so peaceful, so nice to feel another person’s touch. Especially Sayaka’s.

         _“I don’t care what Kyubey did with your ‘soul’. You still have a beautiful mind and a beautiful heart. And I’ll make you feel good every day if that’s what it takes to save you.”_

These were the last words Sayaka heard from Kyoko as she peacefully fell asleep in her arms.


End file.
